Paul Farley
Paul Farley FRSL (born 1965) is an English poet, writer, academic, and broadcaster. Life Farley was born in Liverpool. He studied painting at the Chelsea School of Art. He has lived in London, Brighton and Cumbria. From 2000-2002 he was the poet-in-residence at the Wordsworth Trust[http://www.wordsworth.org.uk The Wordsworth Trust] in Grasmere. The same year he also published a study of Terence Davies’s film Distant Voices, Still Lives. In 2007 he edited a selection of John Clare for Faber's''Poet to Poet'' series. He has also written a great deal for radio, and often writes more widely on art and literature. As a broadcaster he has made many arts features and documentary programmes for radio and television, as well as original radio dramas. His poems for radio are collected in Field Recordings: BBC Poems 1998-2000. He makes regular appearances on BBC Radio 4’s Saturday Review and Front Row and BBC Radio 3’s The Verb. His book, Edgelands, a non-fiction journey into England’s overlooked wilderness (co-authored with Michael Symmons Roberts) was published by Jonathan Cape in 2011. His most recent collection is The Dark Film, which was a Poetry Book Society Choice in 2012. He currently lives in north Lancashire and is Professor of Poetry at Lancaster University.[http://www.lancs.ac.uk/fass/faculty/profiles/Paul-Farley/English Profile on Lancaster University website] Recognition His first collection of poetry, The Boy from the Chemist is Here to See You (1998) won a Forward Poetry Prize (Best First Collection) in 1998, and was shortlisted for the Whitbread Prize. The book also gained him the Somerset Maugham Award, and in 1999 he won the Sunday Times Young Writer of the Year Award. His second collection, The Ice Age (2002), received the Whitbread Poetry Award. In 2004, Paul Farley was named as one of the Poetry Book Society's Next Generation poets. His third collection, Tramp in Flames, was published in 2006, a poem from which, ‘Liverpool Disappears for a Billionth of a Second’, was awarded the Forward Prize for Best Individual Poem.[http://www.guardian.co.uk/books/2005/aug/01/forwardprizeforpoetry2005.forwardprizeforpoetry The Guardian newspaper website] His non-fiction book, Edgelands, received the Royal Society of Literature’s Jerwood Award and the Foyles Best Book of Ideas Award 2012 and was serialised as a BBC Radio 4 Book of the Week. In 2009 he received the E.M. Forster Award from the American Academy of Arts & Letters.[http://www.artsandletters.org/awards2_popup.php?abbrev=Forster American Academy of Arts and Letters] He was elected a Fellow of the Royal Society of LiteratureSociety of Literature'' in 2012. Awards *1996 Observer/Arvon International Poetry Competition *1997 Geoffrey Dearmer Memorial Prize *1998 Forward Prize for Best First Collection *1999 Whitbread Poetry Award (shortlist) *1999 Somerset Maugham Award *1999 Sunday Times Young Writer of the Year *2000 Arts Council Writer’s Award *2002 Poetry Book Society Choice *2002 Whitbread Poetry Award *2003 T.S. Eliot Prize (shortlist) *2005 Forward Prize for Best Individual Poem *2007 Griffin International Poetry Prize (shortlist) *2007 T.S. Eliot Prize (shortlist) *2009 Royal Society of Literature Jerwood Award for Non-Fiction *2009 E.M. Forster Award (American Academy of Arts & Letters) *2009 Travelling Scholarship of the Society of Authors *2010 Ted Hughes Award for New Work in Poetry (shortlist) *2012 Poetry Book Society Choice *2012 Foyles Best Book of Ideas *2012 The Royal Society of Literature Ondaatje Prize (shortlist) *2012 T.S. Eliot Prize, shortlist, The Dark Film Publications Poetry *''The Boy from the Chemist is Here to See You''. London: Picador, 1998. ISBN 978-0-330-35481-3 *''The Ice Age''. London: Picador, 2002. ISBN 978-0-330-48453-4 *''A Winter Garland''. Grasmere, UK: Wordsworth Trust, 2004. *''Tramp in Flames''. London: Picador, 2006. ISBN 978-0-330-44007-3 *''Field Recordings: BBC Poems (1998-2008). London: Donut Press, 2009. ISBN 978-0-9553604-6-6 *''The Atlantic Tunnel: Selected poems. New York: Faber, 2010. ISBN 978-0-86547-917-3 *''The Dark Film''. London: Picador, 2012. ISBN 978-1-4472-1255-3 Non-fiction *''Distant Voices, Still Lives'' (about the film of the same name by Terence Davies]]). London: British Film Institute, 2006. ISBN 978-1-84457-139-0 *''Edgelands: Journeys into England's True Wilderness'' (with Michael Symmons Roberts). London: Cape, 2011; London: Vintage, 2012. Edited *''John Clare: Poems selected by Paul Farley''. London: Faber, 2007. ISBN 978-0-571-27427-7 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Paul Farley, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 12, 2014. Audio / video Selected Broadcasts *''Strange Meetings: Wilfred Owen'' BBC Radio 3: Sunday Feature, 2006 *''Auden: Six Unexpected Days'' BBC Radio 3: Sunday Feature, 2007 *''Why Birds Sing'' BBC4 Television: February 2007 *''A Poet’s Song '' BBC Radio 4: Feature, 2008 *''The Larkin Tapes'' BBC Radio 4: The Archive Hour, 2008 *''The Lament of Swordy Well'' BBC Radio 4: Feature, 2008 *''Children of the Whitsun Weddings'' BBC Radio 3: Sunday Feature, 2009 *''A Poet’s Guide to Britain'' BBC4 Television: May 2009 *''Rude Britannia'' BBC4, BBC2 Television: June 2010 *''The Electric Poly-Olbion '' BBC Radio 4: Poetry Feature, 2010 *''Lunch Poems: Frank O’Hara'' BBC Radio 4: Poetry Feature 2010 *''Edgelands'' BBC Radio 4: Book of the Week, 2011 *''The Sleep Diaries'' BBC Radio 4: five-part series, 2011 *''Dee'' BBC Radio 3: Sunday Feature, 2012 *''Night Visions'' BBC Radio 4: Feature, 2012 *''The Person From Porlock'' BBC Radio 4: Feature, 2012 Radio Drama *''When Louis Met George'' BBC Radio 4: The Afternoon Play, 2003 *''The English Civil War'' BBC Radio 4: The Afternoon Play, 2004 *''The World in Your Ear'' BBC Radio 4: The Friday Play, 2006 *''Hide'' BBC Radio 4: The Afternoon Play, 2007 *''Inside the Bonfire'' BBC Radio 4: From Fact to Fiction, 2010 *''The Switch-Off Personality'' BBC Radio 4: Stories (Bath Festival 2011) See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *Paul Farley (United Kingdom, 1965) at Poetry International (4 poems) ;Prose *Granta 102: Netherley ;Audio / video *Paul Farley (b. 1965) at The Poetry Archive - profile, including audio clips *Paul Farley at YouTube *Griffin Poetry Prize biography, including video clip *Keynote speech at the 2008 Griffin Poetry Prize awards gala, including video clips ;About *Paul Farley at the British Council *Paul Farley at Lancaster University *In conversation: Mark Haddon and Paul Farley, The Guardian, 2010 *Intelligent Life: Interview *The Observer: Once upon a life Category:1965 births Category:English poets Category:Living people Category:Poets from Liverpool Category:Academics of Lancaster University Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:English academics